


Happiness - No Secrets

by DarylsBabyGirl



Series: No Secrets in the Apocalypse [3]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, InterSex/Daryl, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Paul is a goofball, Pure Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 21:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: “The rush is I wanna see you naked.” Paul smiled and turned to Daryl, kissing him deeply. He pulled away with a moan. “I missed you.” His hands stroked over his lover's chest.





	Happiness - No Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Prompt! Anon requested smut in my No Secrets in the Apocalypse universe! So, this is vaginal sex between Paul and Daryl!

The first time had been amazing. Paul had been a gentle, giving lover. When the world ended, Daryl believed he would never get to experience this kind of love, and sex. When they'd woken the next morning, the air hadn't been tense or awkward like Daryl had thought. Paul had smiled at him, reached up to lightly push the hair out of Daryl's eyes and simply said “good morning, I love you.”

Things had remained the same between them. They had breakfast, sat in the den to read in front of the fireplace. It was still snowing heavy out, so they couldn't do too much. In the afternoon, Paul went for his shift on the tower and Daryl went with Rick to make their rounds on the fence. By evening, Daryl was freezing cold. He went home and pulled out meat to thaw. Paul walked in just as he was starting up the stairs to shower. 

“Jesus Christ, it's cold!” Paul shut the door to keep the snow out and took his beanie off. He smiled at Daryl. “Hey, baby!”

The hunter blushed at the nickname. “Hey... I's fixin ta take a shower... wanna join me?”

“Oh my God, a hot shower sounds amazing!” His boots and coat came off next. He grabbed Daryl's hand, hurrying up the steps and into their room. 

Daryl grinned and chuckled. “What's the rush?”

“The rush is I wanna see you naked.” Paul smiled and turned to Daryl, kissing him deeply. He pulled away with a moan. “I missed you.” His hands stroked over his lover's chest.

Daryl smiled at the words and leaned into Paul's touch. “Missed you, too.”

They kissed again, deep and hot. Hands slid under shirts, warming chilled skin. Gentle kisses became rough with nips and tongues. Paul groaned and pulled away with one last nip. He pushed Daryl's shirt up. 

“Can I take it off?”

“Yeah...” He lifted his arms and the shirt came off. 

Paul's hands slid back down his chest, stopping briefly to tease and torment his nipples before continuing their path to his pants. Daryl groaned, hands pushing into Paul's hair and his lips leaving biting kisses down his long neck. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped, but he didn't let Paul get any further. He stepped back and pulled the scout into the bathroom where he pinned him to the sink with another kiss. The kiss was broken briefly when Paul's shirt came off, then they were right back into it. 

Daryl's jeans were shoved down his hips and thighs. He stepped out of them and watched as Paul took his own pants off. They stared at each other. They'd seen each other naked last night, and this morning, but it still took their breath away. Paul bit his bottom lip, remembering how Daryl had tasted. He stepped closer to the hunter, hands going for his hips, but Daryl smiled and stepped away. The shower was started and Daryl stepped in, giving Paul a 'come hither' look. The scout grinned and quickly followed after him. 

Their giggles and laughs echoed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom with the sound of the shower. If any of their family members were to step into the bedroom, they would be shocked to hear Daryl laughing so freely. If they were to peek into the bathroom, they would see Paul's hair and beard covered in suds and Daryl with suds covering his chest like breasts. Not that any of their family would be brave enough to walk in on them, unless it was an emergency. (Rick would learn his lesson that he should really knock before just walking into their house.)

Daryl stepped back, pulling Paul with him so they could rinse off. They hugged close, kissing deeply and rocking their hips together. With their bodies clean and warm finally, the shower was shut off and they stepped out, immediately grabbing towels to dry off. Paul took Daryl's hand and led him back into the bedroom where he laid him down. He crawled onto the bed and ran his hands up Daryl's thighs, biting his bottom lip. He was already aching hard and hungry for another taste. 

“Daryl, I'd like to... do it again, if that's alright?”

The hunter swallowed thickly and blushed. He nodded and let the scout spread his legs open. Once again, a pillow was folded in half and Daryl lifts his hips so Paul could situate it under him. He expected the man to go for his cock first, but that tongue was at his clit instead. His hips bucked and Jesus leaned away. 

“Sorry...” Daryl rasped, shyly. 

Paul merely smiled. “Do I need to hold your hips down?” The mere idea of the scout pinning him down had Daryl groaning and his cock twitching with interest. Jesus chuckled. “Maybe another time.” He whispered with a nip to Daryl's thigh. 

He leaned forward and licked slower this time. Daryl's heart sped up and he panted with a soft moan. Paul's tongue and teeth teased his clitoris. He suckled gently, hands gripping Daryl's hips to keep them from bucking too much. Daryl's moans were steadily rising in octave and tone. He finally left the clitoris and licked down to the hunter's pussy. It was hot and wet and he licked the juices up before pushing his tongue in as deep as it could go. 

“Paul..!” The hunter's back arched and his hands shot down into Paul's wet hair. The scout's beard was scratching his thighs raw. That tongue was sinful, thrusting in and out and wriggling around, licking his insides. He was aching for something bigger, and longer. “Please... Paul... want...”

Paul licked up over Daryl's clit to his cock. He swallowed the head down his throat with a moan while he pushed two fingers into Daryl's wet hole. He bobbed his head, tongue licking around and flicking at the head. He opened his eyes and looked up at Daryl's face. His cock throbbed at the red flush across those high cheekbones. He groaned around the cock in his mouth as he pushed a third finger inside. Daryl's hips bucked.

“Paul..?”

The hesitance in Daryl's voice had the scout sitting up immediately. He panted and stretched the ache out of his jaw. His fingers continued to push in and out and spread open. He stared down at the hunter. His lover was a blushing, sweaty and moaning mess, but there was apprehension in his eyes. 

“Daryl... are you okay with this?”

“Y-Yeah, but... are you?”

Paul paused his fingers. “What do you mean?”

Daryl bit his bottom lip, shifting his hips a bit. “Y-Yer gay, right? Why are ya... y'know... s-spreadin me open?”

“You like it, don't you?” Paul pushed the fingers in deeper, smiling at the moan it gave him. “Daryl... yes, I'm gay. No woman has ever been able to get me hard like men have... but this here,” he stretched his thumb to brush over Daryl's clit, “is a part of you, the man I love... I'm never going to want this with another person. I mean it when I say I love you. I love you, your body, your heart, your mind... every inch of you... I love. You're mine, and I'm yours. When I do this, I'm thinking about how good I can make you feel, how good we can make each other feel.” He leaned down and kissed the hunter gently. “Okay?”

Daryl nodded, sniffling a bit. “I love you...”

Paul smiled. “And I love you.” He pressed closer, his cock pushing into Daryl's hip. “We're gonna need a condom and lube.”

Daryl moaned softly. “Think there's a condom in the drawer... 'n the lube fell off the bed last night.” 

Paul pulled his fingers out and made a show of licking them clean. Daryl blushed and leaned away to grab the lube off the floor. A smack to his ass had him yelping and glaring at the scout, but Paul was reaching into the drawer for a condom, feigning innocence. They wrestled around on the bed for a couple minutes, laughing and stealing kisses, leaving marks for everyone to see. Paul finally got back between Daryl's legs and used his teeth to open the wrapper. The condom was slid onto his cock. He reached for the lube, but Daryl was already pouring some into his hand and wrapping the hand around Paul's cock. 

“Mmn...” Paul tilted his head back. He hates condoms, to be honest, but they had to be careful. With his cock lube, he slid closer to Daryl, sliding his hands up his thighs to his hips. They kissed gently. “You ready?”

Daryl whined softly. “Yeah.” They kissed again as Paul started pushing in. He was wider than his fingers, but Daryl was so wet and ready. The head popped in immediately. “Fuck.”

Paul groaned, burying his face in Daryl's neck. It was so tight and hot. He wished he wasn't wearing a condom so he could feel it directly. He continued to push in until he was all the way in. Daryl was panting and whining, hips twitching and thighs tense. “Daryl... are you okay?”

“I-I'm fine... feels so good.” Daryl wrapped his fingers in Paul's hair. “Move, please...”

The scout groaned. “Gladly.” 

They moved slowly at first, Daryl's legs wound around Paul's hips so he could somewhat control how fast and deep Paul went. Once his muscles got used to the intrusion, he released his tight hold on the man's hips and started rocking his own faster. Paul got the message and shifted his legs further apart so he could thrust deeper. Daryl grunted in pain at first, but another shift had him moaning and panting heavier. He kissed the scout deeply, capturing all those lovely moans with his lips. 

The bed rocked and squeaked with their movements. The smell of sex filled their air. Paul's hands were caressing and scratching Daryl's thighs and hips. He kissed up and down the hunter's neck, leaving more marks. Daryl was arching and shaking, Paul's name a constant litany. The faster Paul moved, the louder he was. When the scout wrapped a hand around Daryl's cock and started stroking, he screamed the man's name with his orgasm. His walls tightened around Paul's cock, his nails digging into his shoulders. Paul wasn't too far behind, reaching his own release and spilling into the condom. 

With a satisfied sigh, the scout nuzzled into Daryl's sweaty neck, petting over his hips and sides. Daryl relaxed his legs against the bed, panting and moaning softly with each twitch of the afterglow. He was sore and tired, but so very satisfied. After a moment, Paul pulled out and took the condom off. He tied it and tossed it into the trashcan by the bed. 

“We are so doing that again.”


End file.
